movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Helps József G. Rathoug/Your Mother and Mine (Olivia Version)
Back at the ship, József G. Rathoug was playing on a piano with Fidget watching dreamily and Daisy sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Norman?" asked Daisy asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss McBride, Captain Rathoug admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Rathoug said. Fidget was drinking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Fidget heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Rathoug tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Rathoug turned to Daisy. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Norman I bear him no ill will." Rathoug said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Norman has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Olivia to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Rathoug said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumor has it that already she has come between you and Norman." Rathoug said. "She had?" Daisy sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Rathoug gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Fidget drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his wing stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Fidget, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Fidget began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Norman too harshly, my dear," Rathoug said, as he handed Daisy his handkerchief. Daisy blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Olivia who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Donald 100%!" Daisy said, nodding her head. "Fidget, we must save the mouse from himself! But how?" Rathoug asked. Fidget was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Rathoug said, "Sail! That's it, Fidget!" He knocked Fidget to the ground. "We'll shanghai Olivia!" "Shanghai Olivia, captain?" asked Fidget. Daisy was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Norman will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Rathoug, "Come, Fidget. We must leave immediately, surround Norman's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Norman Frierson lives." Fidget said. Rathoug put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Fidget!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Daisy said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Rathoug. Daisy flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Norman and Olivia are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Fidget." Rathoug whispered to Fidget. "Take this down, Fidget." Fidget whispered and then remembered he is Fidget. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his other wing. Daisy put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Rathoug said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Fidget repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Rathoug said, as Daisy kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Cat Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Daisy stopped walking. Rathoug was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Daisy said, as she flew up in front of Rathoug's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Norman, got it?!" "I must harm Norman?" Rathoug asked, "Madam, József G. Rathoug admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Daisy said. "Or a hook on Norman Frierson." "Fine." Daisy sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Norman and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Rathoug grinned evilly, grabbed Daisy, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Fidget walked away. "Help!" Daisy screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Back at Hangman's Tree, Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids, still wearing their Native American outfits and war paint, had returned to the hideout still singing the Lenape mouse song. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the red mouse red? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Olivia (now wearing green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Norman entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Norman announced before greeting in Papa's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Mouse Kids greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Mickey called. "How!" Donald repeated. Then Norman walked to Olivia in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Papa's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Olivia grunted. "Oh, Olivia, is that all you gotta say?" Norman asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Tanya." Olivia said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Tanya?" asked Norman, confused on what she meant. "Mickey?" Olivia called, as Mickey and Donald danced around again, whooping, "Donald! Take off that war paint and those Native American outfits and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Mickey repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Donald protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Olivia said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Mickey. "Mm-hmm." Olivia said. "Oh, Olivia, you wanna go home." Donald said. It was then that Norman jumped in front of Mickey and Donald. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Norman, let's stop pretending and be practical." Olivia said, but Norman ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Norman called, as he walked into his room. The Mouse Kids cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Olivia said. Olivia tried to talk to Mickey and Donald again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Donald agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Olivia said, as she removed Indian headdress and pioneer shirt from Donald and helped him into a pair of light green and purple striped footy pajamas with a white collar, matching cuffs, soles, and toes and a plain light green placket with purple buttons, "We all do." Morty and Ferdie were tied upside down by Red as they continued pretending to be Lenape mice. "Aren't you our mother, Olivia?" asked Donald. "Oh, Donald, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real adoptive mother?" Olivia said. "Did she have floppy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Donald. "Oh no, Donald," Olivia smiled. "That was Toby." "Toby? That name sounds familiar." Mickey wondered, as he took off the Native American outfit and headdress and changed into a pair of red pajamas that consist of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants and matching slippers. The Lost Mouse Kids seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Red said. "What was she like?" Morty and Ferdie asked in unison. "I forget." Red said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Morty and Ferdie hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Bill said. "That's no mother!" Red snapped, as he shoved him aside. Red tackled Bill, Snakes, and Timmy, and Morty and Ferdie hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Mouse Kids were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Olivia said. The Mouse Kids stopped fighting, removed their Native American outfits, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Bill was wearing a clean pair of light brown boxer shorts and a forest green T-shirt. Red was wearing a large orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts. Morty was wearing red footy pajamas. Ferdie was wearing blue footy pajamas. Snakes was wearing gray long-sleeved pajamas. Timmy was wearing blue long-sleeved pajamas. "Tell us." Snakes said. "Yes, tell us." added Timmy. "Please, Olivia?" Red said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Olivia explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she wiped the war paint off Donald's face while Mickey, Morty, Ferdie, and Bill did the same, even though Mickey kept the feather in his hat. Olivia: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine Meanwhile, Captain Rathoug and his thugs, thanks to Daisy's help, found Norman's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Olivia: The helping hand That guided you along Whether you're right Whether you're wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine As the Mouse Kids listened to the powerful sound of Olivia's voice, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. Even Mickey removed the feather from his hat. In the other room, Norman was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Olivia's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Olivia: What makes mothers All that they are Might as well ask, "What makes a star? Outside, Fidget and the thugs also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Rathoug was just waiting. Fidget lifted his sweater, looked at the tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart with the word "mother" below on his chest, and cried on Rathoug's cape, but Rathoug shushed him. Olivia: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say, "Heaven on Earth" Olivia saw that Donald was asleep and tucked in him. Olivia: Another word For divine Your mother and mine As the song ended, Mickey cried a bit as he wiped his eyes with his pajama top, missing his mother. Donald woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Donald." Olivia said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Mickey announced, as he changed out of the pajamas and into his shorts and shoes. "Can I go too, Olivia?" Red asked. "Me too, Olivia!" Timmy called. "I wanna go!" Snakes called. "All right, boys, all right!" Olivia said, "I'm sure mommy would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Norman doesn't mind." At that moment, Norman walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh dear!" Olivia said, realizing how upset Norman was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Mickey asked. Donald, five of the mice, and the lizard got out of their pajamas and put on their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The mice and lizard cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Norman then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Olivia went in front of Norman's room. "Norman?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Norman's mind. "Goodbye, Norman." She took of her pajamas and hair-bow, put her shirt, collar with the bow, plaid miniskirt, socks, shoes, and hair-bow, and went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Mickey, Donald, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy were tied and gagged by Rathoug's thugs. She was about to scream, but Terry grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Rathoug ordered. And so, poor Olivia and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Rathoug and Fidget stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Fidget, to take care of Norman Frierson!" Rathoug said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Fidget asked. "Aye, that it would, Fidget." said Rathoug, "But I've given my word to Daisy, not to lay a finger or a hook on Norman Frierson." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Rathoug never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Rathoug and Fidget went away. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs